A need exists for an easy to install end ring for swell packers that allows the swell packers to be easily positioned in a well bore.
A further need exists for an end ring that grips the rubber of a swell packer, preventing disengagement of the end ring and ensuring a second engagement with the swell packer by the end ring.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.